A Heart
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: What did she see in him, anyway? Theonor oneshot.


**AN: So earlier Bratette, TheodoreSeville85, and I were talking about how there isn't enough Theonor out there. **

**What the heck people? These two are precious! So I wrote this to try to..appreciate them a bit more? I guess? **

**Anyway...I kind of hate how it came out. It sucks. A lot. I think. **

**But you might like it. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chipmunks.**

* * *

Theodore Seville was full of love. He loved the flowers that grew from the bright, fresh green grass. He loved the birds that flew beneath the clouds and the animals that scurried along the ground, both small and large.

He loved the way the sun shone brightly in the sky in the daytime, and the way the moon set the world aglow at night.

He loved the peaceful sound of crickets chirping. He loved the smell of freshly baked cookies.

He loved his family, his friends. Even people he had never even met.

* * *

Theodore knew what love felt like. It was a warm glow, deep within your heart. Like snuggling up with Teddy and sitting in front of the fireplace at the same time!

At least, he thought he knew.

Right now, however. Theodore was beyond confused. Not that that was anything unusual.

* * *

_"I love you, Theodore." _

* * *

She had said that with more confidence than Theodore could ever imagine mustering in his entire life.

And he thought he understood. He really did.

It wasn't often Theodore would sit and _think _about something for so _long. _Normally he'd need to stop to get a cookie, or an apple...or even just a nice, cold glass of chocolate milk...

* * *

But he knew this was more important.

_Why did this feel different? _

Theodore thought back on all the times he'd heard about grown ups 'falling in love'. What was the difference from the way he loved his family? Or even Lily?

And if it was so great, why did it involve _falling?_

* * *

_"Theodore's in love with a girl. But she's in love with...someone else." _

* * *

In truth, Theodore had never 'fallen in love' before. He definitely would remember.

This felt different. Really different.

Like he had eaten too much and felt really full. But in a good way. Or like he had a pillow for his heart. Or like he had swallowed a bunch of butterflies.

No, those couldn't describe it...

* * *

_"I love you, Theodore." _

* * *

Eleanor loved him.

_Eleanor. _

She was everything to him. That was it!

_Everything. _

Even more important than an afternoon snack.

Even more important than the sun, or the moon. Or the chirping birds, the animals scurrying along the ground.

He knew now that was _in love _with her.

* * *

He loved the way she held him. He loved the way she told him everything was going to be alright, no matter what. He loved the way she smiled, and laughed. The way she said his name. The way she explained things in a way he could understand. He loved being able to look into her eyes and know that he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

But what did she see in him?

* * *

_"I love you, Theodore."_

_"I-I..y-you d-do?" Theodore's aquamarine eyes widened at her statement. He appeared to be in shock. _

* * *

_"Ugh, what do you see in him anyways?" _

* * *

What _did _she see in him?

Why did she love him?

Was it the way his eyes lit up when he she spoke? The way he clung to her when he was frightened? The way they labored hour upon hour in the kitchen together, putting together some concoction that would most likely soon be devoured thereafter?

* * *

Perhaps it was the way he smiled, or the way he laughed. She did find that little giggle of his entrancing.

It could be his adorable naivety. He knew very little, yet she could find the world in his eyes.

Her world.

There was nothing she _didn't _love about Theodore.

* * *

She loved the way he looked at her. She loved the way he came to her for comfort. She loved the way he relied on her.

The way he _showed her that he cared_.

* * *

Everyone expected girls to fall for the rude guys who push them around and act like they are worthless.

Theodore wasn't like that. He showed her how much she meant to him every moment of every day.

He was the sweetest person she ever met.

_He had a heart. _

And she loved him for it.

* * *

_"I love you, Theodore."_

_"I-I..y-you d-do?" Theodore's aquamarine eyes widened at her statement. He appeared to be in shock. _

_She just smiled. _

_"I do."_

* * *

**There is one quote in this from the episode "Theodore and Juliet". **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
